1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved, cosmetic, container or enclosure for a driver's side module of a high performance type air bag or inflator. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards a new and improved air bag container having a novel hinge structure especially designed for use with a high performance inflator. The hinge is effective to retain a cover or panel of the enclosure during and after deployment of the air bag even though hot and cold environmental conditions obtain and yet readily permit the cover or panel to open under the pressure of air bag inflation. The open panel or cover is retained against separation from the enclosure side wall so as to prevent damage to the air bag or injury to the occupants in the vehicle in which the air bag is deployed.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,913 discloses a vehicle sun shade or visor wherein the article is formed substantially entirely of molded plastic material with an integral hinge therein permitting vertical and horizontal movement of the sun shade as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,940 discloses a box hinge for use with containers and packaging enclosure employing a hinge integrally formed of plastic sheet material permitting flexibility and a relatively wide range of pivotal movement without breakage or distortion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,229 discloses an inflatable dash panel construction for protecting automobile occupants in collisions and the like wherein a one-piece element of relatively thick material is provided as a padded dash assembly and which element is designed to provide a supportive cushion to protect an occupant upon inflation of a chamber behind the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,550 is directed towards an air bag holding container which has an improved shearing resistance in an area surrounding a gas generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,705 discloses an integral thermoplastic biasing hinge useful for container caps or tops and is adapted to retain the top or cap either in a fully closed or in a fully open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,057 discloses a cover assembly for an air bag unit including first and second separate door members, each having a polyvinylchloride outer shell, a urethane foam pad and a yieldable thin metal back plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,663 discloses a blow molded air bag having internal fabric reinforcements for providing supplemental support during inflation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,477 discloses a pad for an air bag device including a reinforcing metallic member embedded in at least a front and rear side wall of an insert member made of synthetic resin.
A problem for air bag containers utilized for holding high performance inflators has been the tendency of pieces or parts of a cover member especially when formed of metal to come loose and inadvertently cut or slice open the air bag during the inflation process and/or strike occupants of the vehicle causing injury. These types of problems have tended to limit the overall safety characteristics of many air bag enclosures.
Another problem encountered with prior art air bag enclosures is the fact that sometimes a cover portion of the air bag enclosure must be fractured or broken away from the main body of the enclosure retained on the steering wheel in order for the air bag to deploy and if the fractured portion thereafter becomes separated from the rapidly inflating air bag, it could be propelled or move away in a variety of uncontrolled directions to possibly cause injury to an occupant or damage the interior of the vehicle.
Yet another problem with prior art air bag enclosures is that it is difficult to provide a high performance cover for a driver side module that is also pleasing in design or appearance, and wherein the cover panel is stiff, flat and able to withstand normal driving abuse without breaking yet does not tear or cut open an air bag while the bag is being deployed. In high performance types of air bag inflators, attempts at using plastic injection molded reinforcement elements rather than metal reinforcing plates have been successful to some extent when operated at non-severe temperature conditions, but many times these air bag enclosures have failed in the region of hinged attachment of a door or panel to a stationary position of the enclosure when deployed at relatively extreme or severe hot or cold conditions.